


The wrong one?

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clone Dib (Invader Zim), Dib is jealous, Enemies in denial fuck each other, Eventual Sex, M/M, Out of Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Some Plot, Swearing, To Be Continued, Two dibs talk about Zim and sex, Work In Progress, Zim calls dib "dibby", zussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zim has created a clone of Dib. The two are in a sexual relationship but Zim only has feelings for the real Dib.The real Dib finds out and gets jealous. Zim mistakes him to be the clone Dib. He decides to go with it and let Zim think what he wants.Zim finds out eventually.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 98





	The wrong one?

An awkward silence fills the irken's house, which, aside from the two occupants in the kitchen, has been empty for a few hours. And by empty, meaning a house free of Zim. 

He'd been stalking the alien long enough to know when, where, and what time of day he'd leave. But apparently he hadn't been stalking Zim well enough to know everything.

From the counter, Dib glances over his shoulder at the other person in the room. 

Until now he hadn't known about him. The other one. Clone Dib, that is.

Dib turns around and grabs two cups from the cupboard, satisfied the clone taking a seat behind him isnt doing anything suspicious.

Although he makes sure to occasionally keep an eye on the imposter while trying to prepare the coffee machine. Do irkens drink coffee, he wonders as he opens a can of decaf. To his surprise the inside is filled with purple dust instead of ground up beans. 

Now looking to the kitchen shelf, something catches his eye. A bottle of something that looks like either soda or poison.

The silence breaks. "Alcohol." 

Forgetting that the clone could even talk, Dib looks over at the table. Two similiar eyes creepily stare back at him. 

He takes notice of the trench coat and braces an uncomfortable smile. Has the exact same coat, where the hell did he get it? Doesn't look mysterious at all, looks like a serial killer.

That sends a shiver down his spine. Maybe he is a serial killer.

Directing his attention else where, he grabs the bottle and squints at the label. "Irken alcohol? So that's what this is."

"Hm...Yeah, it's most likely." 

Then what the hell are in those coffee beans?

"So!" the clone claps. Dib stops, distracted by the sound. "Tell me, you and Zim. How good is it?"

He waits and listens, curious to the other's choice of words. But what is said next... 

"You know, the sex?"

...shocks the living shit out of him.

"It's great right?" Clone asks.

Dib stiffens. Great? The sex? What does that imply? Sex with Zim is great?  
Steadying himself from fainting, his mind slowly processes.

Has Zim been having sex?

He sets down the bottle before almost dropping. Fingers gripping the counter, he focuses blankly at the floor. Breath, inhale. Deep breath. Exhale.

No.  
No, no.  
Nope.  
Absolutely fucking nope, that is NOT happening.

"Yeah?" He whispers weakly and takes the alcohol. Hands trembling as he pours, his mind races furiously with questions.

Who's he been doing it with? Who on earth would even have sex with him? He's an alien. What type of sick freak would fuck an alien?

Uh.  
Well...

"Yeah!" The clone says and Dib swears from the excitement in voice that he's grinning. It makes him want to break glass. 

"So how is it?" the clone inquires.

In shocked and disbelief, Dib's mouth drops slightly. He debates an answer. Sex beween him and the alien is non existent. Never gonna happen. But why is this mother fucker is asking him unless... 

No.

His eyes widen at the horrible realization. 

Trying to keep his cool, he walks over.

"You've been doing it with space boy." he says, setting the two cups down. Inside, his urge to break or punch something is ragingly high, and though hating every bit of the conversation that's happening he furiously and desperately needs to know more. Surely it can't be true.

He takes a seat at the table, hiding a vicious look of hate and rage behind a calm fake flat smile. Pointing out the flaws in the other Dib is impossible yet at the same time it's so incredibly easy.

Why would Zim do it with him? He's literally an identical copy. There's nothing different, same face, same height, he even has the same exact coat. So if they are doing it, who is Zim thinking of when he-

Woah, Dib's face heats up. No, dangerous question.

Calming himself, he sits down and takes a large swallow from the cup. Disgusting. God, he it going to need a whole lot of it to get through this talk.

"Well..." the clone shrugs.

Across the table Dib squirms uncomfortably in chair. He takes another taste of the drink and cringes.

Asshole, he thinks. You asshole.  
Don't touch Zim, space boy is mine.

"Horny little thing is a good sucker. Hot and tight isn't he?" Clone wiggles his eyebrows.

Dib's chokes. Speechless, he moves a hand over his mouth.

NO.

FUCK NO.

Jesus fucking Christ no.

The words "tight" and "horny" should not be used in the same sentence as "Zim" that was absolutely something he did not expect to hear today and should never be said again.

Great, he tries covering a blush. Now he can't stop thinking about how tight Zim must be. Fuck, this asshole is getting to enjoy every naked part of Zim and why does he want to know the answer to that?!

Okay. 

Okay sure. 

Zim has sex organs. He'll admit it, it's not like he hasn't thought about his...alien parts...maybe once or twice. But the concept of someone else touching Zim? 

Curling his hands into a fist, his fingernails dig deep into his skin. No, that's not allowed at all.

He forces the rest of the repulsive drink down his throat. Internally, he's screaming. The desire to slam his own head against a wall is strong.

"So you are having..." Dib heistates, afraid of saying it and fearing that it could possibly be true. Zim is doing the dirty and not only that but with a identical copy of himself.

"Sex, yes." The clone confirms with a smile, and then, leaning against the table, asks. "You've done that right?"

Feeling light headed, Dib looks around the room. There's a strange feeling that this other Dib already knows the awnser. Not with anyone and definitely not with Zim. But, Dib looks down at his legs. What if, he bites his lip and curiously, he finds himself rubbing his thighs.

What if he did with Zim?

A sudden look of shock appears on the clone's face. "You haven't touched him, have you? Not even seen him naked?" Clone gasps.

Recalling their past moments together, Dib wonders this too. He's never seen Zim naked. Maybe they might have made contact during fights but's that's nothing and simply doesn't count.

Now Dib tries to tune out the others voice, however, unsuccessfully. 

They've been doing it. Does Zim want him? Does he like him better? Is that why they are doing it? He doesn't want the real deal. He'd rather have his own version.

"Oh your missing out! You should see him when he's horny, you really should!"

Real Dib isn't good enough.

Dib immediately stands, drunkenly knocking the bottle to the floor. "Horny? Missing out?" He mumbles at the broken glass. "Really? You think that I'm...really?!" A little louder, he slams his palms to the table and shoots the clone a nasty glare. "What makes you think I want to hear this?"

"Oh, your jealous." The clone blurts out. 

"What?" Dib's eyes widen.

"You like him, don't you?"

Face heating, he takes a small step back. He considers the suggestion but shoves it far away in the back of his mind. Sure, he's thought of Zim. He's always thinking about him. Never considered being lovers but there were times when he imagined...

"No!" He scoffs. "No way in hell."

"You know, he created me specifically for his desires. So in a way, I am you." clone winks. "I know what you like. And I know exactly what he likes too."

"I...don't want to know." Dib crunches his teeth.

"Something tells me you do." Clone insists.

"No." Dib assures. "I really don't." Taking his cup, he turns his back to the clone and goes to the sink. After cleaning and rinsing, he puts it back on the shelf. "And," Dib adds, trying to convince himself to believe is own words. "I don't really care." 

As he looks for a broom there's another moment of silence in the kitchen. He finds it eventually and tries avoiding the clone as best as he can while sleeping up the glass.

Then, he hears the clone quietly mutter the sentence...

"Should join us sometime...really are missing out...wettest dirty whore..."

"What?" The brook hits the floor with a loud smack.  
That pisses him right the fuck off.  
He flings his head around with a sharp glare. "The fuck did you just say?"

The eyes of the clone's widen. Just seeing him say it, seeing him right there and knowing that he exists, knowing whats he's doing...

Something inside Dib snaps. No, something inside him breaks. Anger. Hate. The extremely violent urge to bash this dick's face into his skull.

He's had enough of this shit.

"The fuck did you just say." Thinking murderously, he moves closer. The other Dib backs away, alarmed. "What the FUCK did you just say?"

Zim, a whore? How many people has he been sleeping with? Are there any other clone Dibs that he doesn't know about?

No, that's not it.

"First of all, Zim-" he growls backing the frightened clone against a wall with two fists. "Deserves so much better than to be with someone who talks shit about him behind his back." That's right. He is an alien and he is a annoying little shit, but he still has feelings. 

"Second, you aren't me. You are nothing like me. A real Dib Membrane would never say that. And third," with a dangerous look in his eye, Dib threatens. "thats my space boy. Don't you fucking talk about him. Better yet, don't you fucking talk to him. Mess with the alien one more time and I'll kick your-"


End file.
